December 4, 2012
Scene 1: Location: In a fair Ayan is very happy to see asad gifting him a motorcycle,that he wanted for so long.But then he tells him about what happened,between haseenna and his family. How he was very angry when they didnt acknowledge asad’s identity in front of haseena.Asad calms him down saying that thy know each other,love each other and are brothers and that is what matters.and the fact that this truth is hidden from haseena is for nikhat’s marriage only and therefore they should be queit till she is sent off with imran. Dilshad is explaining rashid that he should not bring new twists to a story that has already been ended.He says he had resigned himself to his life,and thn she reentered and he considers this god’s sign.She says that the eyes sees what the heart wants to.She says its not a sign just a coincidence.She sys that hee destiny that was prewritten hs been now washed away with 17years of tears. Meanwhile haseena looking around for dilshad comes at the place she was talking to Rashid but is not able to spot her and leaves. Meanwhile,for a tv audition,ayan forces asad to sing along with him.While they arec performing on the make shift stage,haseena looks at them and wonders that it doesnt look like theey are strangers.looks like they share a deep bond.She is determined to find out their relation and unravel the mystery that the khan family is trying to hide from her. Scene 2: Location: On the road Haseena tells her drunkard,notorious younger brothr,feroz to find out the realtion between asad and ayan.He agrees to do it,satifying her,who now has the intention of putting the khan family into such a corner that they would themselves have to spit out the truth. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya gets superexcited that a boy named mahendra is coming to bhopal tomorrow and decides that she would go to meet him.Asad advices her not to go since its a boy and she doesnt want her to go alone.she says she wont be alone,the whole city with her.Confused,asad is shocked to know that zoya is talking about Dhoni who has a test match tomorrow.She asks about how many tickets to be booked and is given the answer that nazma wont be able to since asad has work.She ask the connection between the two and is told that asad wont send either nazma or her to the match alone.She gets angry and says that she would go.She tells asad that she cant miss a dhoni match.He says that in a crowd,anything cn happen.she gets up on the sofa all the more angering him and says that he belongs to the 17th century and that if he doesnt agree,her anger would go very high.He asks her to gt down from the immediate height of the sofa.when she does,he tells her that noone would go and also ends the discussion.Zoya stands with a pouting face while asad demands coffee from nazma. Scene 4: Location:Ayan’s residence Rashid has drama tickets in his hand and is thinking about zoya’s advice.He packs the ticket and is writing the name,dilshad on the envelope when shirin comes in and he immediately puts the envelope under a folder lying close.She comes in saying that he has to be home early tomorrrow as haseena is coming to fix the date of engagement.She starts arranging his stuff on the bed,amongst which the folder also lies.She is about to pick up the folder,when rashid stops her saying that he would do it himself and while she is turned away from him.hurriedly puts th envelope inside the folder.Sensing him tensed,she asks him what’s the matter and is told that he is thinking of calling up his mother as her opinion is very important for engagememnt date thereby diverting her attention. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s residence Late at night,zoya gets an emotional call from her sister askign her to come back as she knows that she wont share her pain with anyone else and she knows tomorrow’s day is going to be very hard for her. Zoya says that she misses her but she would come only when she finds out about her father,since sh has already lost her mothr at the age of 3.Her sister tellss her to take care of herself and cancels the phone.She gets emotional and starts crying. Just then dilshad enters,seeing her crying she asks whats the maatter.but zoya sasy its nothing and wipes them away.Dilshad still ssits down and says that when the house if full of smoke,the only option is to open the windows.She doesnt know if that reduces smoke,but the cold fresh air sure relaxes you from within.Therefore its always better to stop worrying and forget about problems and worries in life.She offers her to go to a drama (the same one thaat rashid plans to send her tickets for) with her the next day,but zoya refuses saying that she finds them very boring as you have to be quiet.Dilshad laughs and says then lets not go,since as it is its a hit play and they wont get the tickets at such short notice.She kisses her on the forehead and asks her to have a nice sleep.She is about to go when zoya asks her to sit down and tells her that its her mother’s death anniversary tomorrow but makes her promise not to tell anyone.She says that she gets very jealous when she sees nazma and asad around dilshad and thinks that they dont realise they are fortunate enough to have their mother with them.She says that she misses her mother very much and hugs dilshad.The screen freezes on her crying face. Precap: Zoya challenges asad to a cricket quuiz.he says he doesnt play with girls,zoya instigates him saying thats because he is scared that someday he might get a girl who knows about cricket more than him.He takes her challenge and starts the quiz.While she answers his question correctly,he gives and answer to her question,that she claims is wrong.